An “over the top” service utilizes a communication channel provided by another entity for a service that is typically provided by a communication channel specific to the service. A typical “over the top” service occurs when a user of a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) application utilizes a packet switched network to initiate a telephone call that eventually connects with the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
In some instances, users may use these over the top services to informally access the voice services of the entity providing the communication channel. For example, a user may connect as a guest to the internet through a network provided by a business and activate a VoIP application to call the business through a toll free number. The business bears the costs of the network and may also bear the toll charges associated with the toll free number.